


Tantrum

by KoalaParrilla



Series: Supermom: The Life & Times [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister To The Rescue, F/F, Kara Panics, Original Character(s), Randomness, i don't know what this is, kara cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/pseuds/KoalaParrilla
Summary: The time where Kara and Lena's two year old son threw a tantrum and Kara couldn't figure out what was wrong so she cried.





	Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Written in under 30 minutes, excuse any errors.

She wasn't sure what went wrong. One minute Kaleon was happily sitting on the living room floor eating dry cereal and drinking milk (why he didn't like them together, Kara nor Lena understood) as he quietly watched Sesame Street, then the next minute he was throwing a full on tantrum.

"Kal sweetie please just tell Mama what you want." Kara pleaded, trying her hardest to stay calm as she watched her son fall out on the floor.

"Cawa!" He screamed.

It wasn't the first time that Kara had heard that but she couldn't seem to remember what it had meant. "I'm sorry Buddy, I don't understand." Kara mumbled.

Kara not knowing what he wanted only seemed to make the two year old even more upset. Hiccupping he stood and stumped his feet before shouting as loud as he could. "Want! Cawa Mama! Want Cawa now!" 

"Kaleon why don't we sit and-whoa!" Kara ducked just in time as a throw pillow came flying towards her. She couldn't recall a time where Calista acted like this at his age despite how sassy and moody her five year old daughter was, nor could she recall a time where Kal had ever thrown anything at her. Kara was starting to become distraught and felt bad that she didn't know what her little boy wanted. 

"Want Cawa! Want Cawa!" He continued to cry out becoming more and more upset. 

"D-do you want Mommy buddy? Mommy will be here soon." She tried again, voice cracking the more she spoke.

"Nooooo! Cawaaaa!" He threw another pillow, this time hitting Kara in the stomach causing her to groan lightly.

"Kal don't throw...show me what you want."

For a moment the small boy stopped crying as he ran off, returning shortly after with a yellow shirt that belonged to his sister. "Cawa!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kara carefully took the shirt from his hand and shook her head. "I don't-Kal I'm sorry buddy but I don't know what-"

He started to cry again, and in that moment Kara felt as if she were the worst mother in the world for not being able to understand her son. Usually, despite the fact that Kaleon often spoke in a language that no one other than his sister and other children understood he was always good at showing adults when he wanted something. Rather it being the simple gesture of him holding out his empty sippy cup to let Kara know that he wanted something to drink, or doing the potty dance to show Lena that it was time for a bathroom break.

Kara didn't stop the tears from falling then. Sighing deeply, she plopped down on the sofa and violently wiped away her tears. "Oh Rao..." She said just above a whisper as she hopelessly watched her son cry as he laid on the floor.

Sensing his mother's emotions, Kaleon stopped crying and sniffled before standing and quietly walking over to climb onto Kara's lap.

Noticing that her son had stopped crying, Kara looked down to see the small boy staring into her eyes with a concerned expression on his face. "I'm sorry Buddy...I really wish that I could figure out what's wrong. I don't like seeing you or your sister upset."

Kaleon said nothing, instead he reached up to wipe away Kara's tears before resting his head on her chest. 

Chuckling, Kara kissed the top of his head before wrapping his arms protectively around him. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until the front door opened.

"Kara?"

Kara looked up to see her wife and daughter standing there. "Oh, hi."

Lena raised an eyebrow, instantly knowing that something was wrong. "Everything alright darling?"

Standing, Kara placed Kaleon to his feet and watched as he ran over to his sister with the biggest smile on his face. "He threw a tantrum Lena and I didn't know what he wanted. I'm a terrible mom." She said, sniffling to stop herself from crying again.

Lena walked over and hugged Kara tightly. "You're not a terrible mother Kara. He's two you know, so tantrums are a normal thing. I don't always understand him either and that's okay but you're definitely not a terrible mother. Okay?"

The blonde nodded and looked over at her son and daughter who were sitting on the sofa, Kaleon cuddled closely under his sister no longer seeming upset but happy as he was before his tantrum. "Mama! Cawa!" He shouted with a smile as his sister subconsciously wrapped her arms around her little brother. "That's what he wanted." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Lena asked, pulling away from the hug to look up at her wife.

Kara blinked and looked down at the yellow shirt that was now on the floor before face palming. "Rao! Lena he wanted Calista this whole time."

Both women turned their attention towards their children and watched them closely. When Calista stood, Kaleon stood as well, grabbing her hand as they walked over towards their mothers.

"Hi Mama...are you okay?" Callie asked before picking up her shirt from the floor. 

"Hi sweetie...y-yeah I'm fine, how was school?"

"Fun...come on Bubba let's go play." She as the two ran off, leaving Kara standing there with her mouth slightly opened in shock, and Lena with an amusing smirk on her face.

"I-"

Laughing wholeheartedly, Lena reached up to close Kara's mouth before pecking her lips. "Sometimes I forget that he's usually with your parents when Callie is away at school. He cries all of the time for 'his Cawa' according to your mother. I should have mentioned that to you."

"Yeah...that definitely would have helped." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would like for me to write about anything in particular feel free to send me prompts at any time on Tumblr @ LetRainReign or on Twitter @ _mauvelous  
> Comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
